Love From A Past Unwanted
by Wolf's Dark Rose Angel
Summary: She is from his past yet, he does not know her. She would do anything for him yet, he does not see her sacrifice. She loves him and he cannot get past the hurt of his past. She will free him even at the cost of her life. FaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yuuko's POV:

I felt it. I felt the feathers scatter to the worlds. Their journey will now begin; the hardships will be great but, Fei Wong Reed must be stopped. It will cost me a price but, I will add another to this journey. Someone that Fei Wong Reed will not expect. She will determine if the journey will fail or succeed. Right now I believe she is still in the Hanshin Republic. Hopefully they will go there first. Here comes the first one.

Suddenly a boy holding a girl falls from the sky.

The boy looks at me and screams, "Please save Sakura!"

It has begun.

Luna's POV:

I felt it. I felt the feathers scatter to the worlds. Why do I feel like they are calling to me? I can feel them in this world and the others. I believe Yuuko will be contacting me soon. She will ask me to go with them as a wish and she will have to pay a price.

A group of people enter this world. I can feel Mokona's power. I will wait for them to come. Lying down on my bare bed, I wait for morning to come.

I am awoken to nothing but a bare room. Always traveling there is no need for me to personalize anything. Outside the sun is bright and shining. I dress in a blue and silver dress. The bottom half and the upper part that covers my chest are completely blue while the part that covers my stomach is silver. I have four ribbons like straps that keep the dress up. Two are tight over my shoulders while the other two hang loosely to the sides. I put on my pendant. This pendant is made specifically for me and holds much power. It masks my presence unless I want it known. My longer silver white hair is tied back in a ponytail while the hair that is from my ears to the sides of my face are left free to flow. My bangs are left a little messy as well. Using my magic, I paint my fingernails a dark blue that matches my dress. I then slip on gloves that are white and clover the lower half of my palms. The white material is held on by slits for my thumbs and beads that wrap around my middle finger. The gloves continue from the wrists to my elbows as fishnet wrappings and I then strap on some silver heels. I put on some blue earrings and a wings barrette that accent my deep blue eyes. I grab my blue and silver glasses from the counter and with that done, I walk out of my apartment and onto the streets.

"Where will I eat breakfast? No, it's lunch time. I over slept. How troublesome." I walk down a street that is filled with people and stores. One is selling yummy apples. The food in all the different worlds is quite unique but, I love the apples in this world. They are so red and sweet. I have a weakness for sweet things.

"Hello there miss. Would you like to buy an apple?" the seller asks. I love the apples but not the guy who sales them. He is always so loud.

"Yes please. I would like one." He hands me the apple and I give him the money. I stand off to the side and eat my apple while watching the people pass by. I love to look at the different people. Each one is different and so very unique.

"Welcome! Yo! Fellows, want to buy some apples?" I hear the seller yell at some passerby's. looking over, I see that these people are not from around here. On the youngest one I see Mokona!

"Mokona?", I whisper. Mokona looks over at me and tilts her head to the side while staring really hard at my eyes. The other do not notice and begin to discuss the various apples in their own worlds.

"Luna?", Mokona asks. I nod my head then raise a finger to my lips in a jester to be quite. Mokona nods her head in understanding and hops over to hide in my messenger bag. Looking back over to the others I see that they are about to get yelled at by the seller.

"Hey! Do you want to buy any of not?" he yells. Each of them stare at the seller.

I walk over to the stand. "I pay for four apples for them please." The seller puts the apples in a bag and hands it to me. Turning around I see the three stare at me with different expressions. The youngest one looks surprised and grateful. The ninja glares at me with suspicion. Fai simply smiles at me with a fake smile. "Here you go." I hand the bag over to the youngest and begin to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" I turn to see the young one running up to me with the other two following behind. "Thank you. Let me repay you!" The youngest one says while trying to catch his breath.

I smile at him. "No need. It is a gift. You three look like you're not from around here so I wanted you to keep as much of your money as you can."

"Thank you miss. My name is Fai D. Flowrite. The young one is Syaoran and the grumpy one is Kuro-rin." Said Fai as he smiles that fake smile I hate so much.

"IT'S KUROGANE!" The in black yells.

I just smile at them. "Where are you all from? No offence but like I said earlier. You do not look to be from around here."

Syaoran smiles back and says, "You are right we are not from this world." He's eyes get really big and his mouth drops open as he realizes that he gave away their secret.

"Kid! What did you do? Now we will have to take care of her and make sure she doesn't tell anyone", Kurogane yells.

"Come on Kuro-rin. She won't tell anyone," says Fai.

"It's Kurogane!"

While they were arguing I walked off and rounded a corner before starting to jump on the fire escape to land on the roof. I look down to see that the three barely notice that I am gone. If this is how they act then they will need all the help they can get.

Mokona comes out of hiding and lands on my shoulder. "Mokona is hungary. Mokona wants an apple."

I smile over at her and hand her the apple I took from the bag when no one was watching. Mokona eats it in one bite. "That was good. Can Mokona have more?"

"Later, I promise Mokona." Mokona nods her head and then rubs against my neck causing me to giggle. "I want to trail them to see what they do. So stay quite okay Mokona." Mokona nods her head as I evesdrops on the boys conversation.

"Apples taste good!" says Fai.

"yeah", agrees Syoaran.

"But, we really are from different worlds!" says Fai as he continues to eat his apple. "Oh, I haven't asked…how did you get to the Dimensional Witch's place? You said you don't know any magic."

Syoaran looks over at Fai. "I was sent by the priest in my country."

"Ah! That priest is really something! It's not easy to transport even a single person, yet he managed to send two people to another dimension at the same time!" says Fai. "How about Kuro-rin!"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT!" Kurogane looks down. "I was forcefully sent by the princess of my country."

I look down as well and recall how Tomoyo-hime told me about Kurogane and her plans.

Flashback:

_I am laying on my bed bored out of my mind when my communitcator starts to ring. Grabbing it off the desk, I stand in the middle of the room and press the green button to receive the signal. An image begins to form and I see that it is the princess of Japan, Tomoyo-hime. _

_I smile. "Hello Tomoyo-hime. It has been a little while. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

_The princess smile back and says, "It is about Kurogane. He has still not learned the true meaning of strength and I am starting to worry."_

_Nodding I reply, "Yes, I have heard of what he has been doing. Why contact me?"_

"_I do not know what to do. I have heard what the Dimensional Witch has said but I am afraid."_

"_The only thing you can do Tomoyo-hime is to let him go. It is his destiny to stand before Fei Wong Reed. If he does not go many bad and horibble things will happen. I know you are worried about his lust for blood so may I sugest a curse? I curse that keeps him from killing someone and if he does then he will grow weaker with ever kill and lose his powers to fight."_

"_That is a perfect idea! Thank you Luna-chan."_

"_Anything for you my friend."_

End of Flashback.

I look over to Mokona. "Mokona? What do you think Kurogane will do if he finds out I am the one who suggested the curse?"

"Mokona thinks he will be very angery."

"I have to agree." I glance down to see that the guys have moved to another spot. Russling comes from the roof next to me and I see that one of the gangs that reside in this city is there. Looking over at the other roof I can see that their rivals are standing over there. Down on the ground I can see the boys staring in disbelief at the two gangs while Fai looks at them with an amazed expression. Syoaran's kudan is acting up. Waiting for the time to releave itself. The civilians all run for cover. "Mokona if things get bad I am going down there so stay in my bag." Mokona nods.

The two gangs begin to fire their kudans at eachother and I put up a barrier to protect myself from any stray fires. From here I can see the leader of the gang with the scarfs and googles summon his kudan. It is a giant manta ray made of water. It defeats another kudan but crushes a building. On the ground, a boy runs and trips in the middle of the battle field with the remains falling straight for him. Syoaran shouts and runs to cover the boy when a giant flame shot out from his back and destroys the remains of the building. A wolf made of flames stands guard over Syoaran. The leader of the goggles gang smirks at Syoaran. This is when I decide to jump in.

I jump off my building's roof do a few spinning tricks before landing in front of Syoaran's kudan. Looking up, I glare at the leader, daring him to move. I glance back and see that Syoaran is staring at me with disbelief. I simply smile at him before turning back to the leader, Asagi Shougo.

Shougo tries to attack but my kudan comes out and blocks all his water attacks. Shougo stops attacking and introduces himself to Syaoran and then asks for a name in return. Syaoran gives his but I remain glaring. Shougo smiles at me bows then runs off when he hears the police coming.

I turn around and kneel down next to Syaoran. "Are you okay?" I ask. He continues to stare at me along with the boy next to him. Fai and Kurogane come running over. Kurogane starts yelling as Syaoran's kudan flies back into his chest. I look at the boy as he starts talking with Syaoran about his kudan. I have my kudan heal up any wounds they got. Once that was done I attempt to walk away. It was not ment to be though for Kurogane grabbed me by my collar and threw me on the ground roughly.

"Kuro-rin! That is not how you treat a lady. Here miss let me help you up." Fai held his hand out for me. I take it and stand up. Now that I am up I dusted off my clothes before trying to walk away again. Trying being the key word. Kurogane walks into my path and stands in my way.

Signing, I grumble to myself about assholes with no manners. "Would you please move. I am hungary and want something to eat."

Kurogane places his hands on his waist and says, "Not until you explain who you are."

Signing once again, I look in my bag. "Mokona is he always like this?"

Mokona jumps on my head and does a little dance. "Yeap! He is a mean one."

"What! How do you know Mokona?" asks Kurogane.

I ignore him and walk in the opposite direction while still looking in my bag. I feel Mokona still on my head so I take him off and hand him over Fai. "Luna?" I look over at Mokona. "Can you fix this pretty place please?"

Smiling I nod my head. I walk over to middle of the battle field. A blue light with symbols begins to circle me as I bring my index and middle finger to my lips and then point them to the sky while saying, "_**I call apon you ancient guardian. Let this child be heard. Make right what has been done wrong. Reverse the hate before me. Come. Heal Ancient Light!" **_The blue light sweeps over the rumble and quickly puts everything back together again. I turn to Mokona. "How is that?"

Mokona jumps into my arms and yells, "That is amazing Luna-chan."

I try to walk away again but Kurogane stops me again. "Not this time missy. I want answers and I want them now." He says.

Looking to the others, I see that they want answers too. "Mokona it seems that I will have to come with you now."

Mokona starts to jump up and down in my arms screaming, "Luna-chan is coming with us! Luna-chan is coming with us!"

The boy who was saved leads us to his favorite eating place. We all get Okonomi-yaki. The three boys look at it weirdly before slowly beginning to eat. I just start eating my food with Mokona. I suddenly feel people staring at me. The boy who was saved, Saitou Masayoshi, is looking at me with aw while everyone is just staring.

Putting my fork down, I look at everyone of them. Saitou is the first to speak. "It is such an honor to be buying you lunch Ms. Luna-san! I am a huge fan of your skills. I saw how you wiped to floor with your opponents at that tornoment last month. Also, I love your singing. It is even greater than Primara-san's!" Looking over I could see some of Primera's fans begin to march over. One look from me had them running though.

Looking back at Saitou, I smile. "Thank you for the compliments but I would be careful with what you say. Primera's fans are quite ruthless." Saitou just begins to blush. I turn to the others and say, "So you do come from 'outside' Hashin. Your moods are very grim. How so? No matter we will save this conversation for later." The boys just stare at me.

Fai turns to Saitou and starts asking about the gangs that reside in this town. This information is already well known so I ignore what they say and continue to eat my food. I hear my name called and turn to look at the boys who are once again staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"We were just told that you have a very strong kudan. May we see it?" asks Fai. I decide to humor them and bring out my kudan in its 'nice' stage as I call it. My kudan is a small wolf cub that is a deep red with a white belly and feet. On its tail the tip is white as well. In this state he is as small as Mokona. "Look how cute it is! Does this mean that you are just as cute Luna-chan?"

I smirk at Fai and say, " Wait till you see him in action. You won't be thinking him to be cute then." Syaoran then notices that some people look like the king and priest from his world. While the boys converse on how the people are the same and yet not, my communicator starts to buzz.

Mokona hears the buzz and looks at my device. "Look it's a message from Toyomo-hime!"

Everyone freezes as they stare at me. I can see the look on Kurogane's face. He will try to take my communicator away. So I jump up, pay for my food and run out the door. I can hear Kurogane yelling at me and trying to catch me. Without looking behind me, I jump up into the air and land on one of the skyscrapers roof's. Kurogane is screaming profanities while I open the message and then quickly close it. On the ground I can see that Shougo's rival gang is fighting Kurogane but, Fai doesn't notice that another man is planning to sneak attack him. Jumping down I race to nock Fai out of the way. I successed. I push him out of the way but get hit instead. I feel a searing pain in my side and can feel a sticky wet substance rolling down my body. The others are shouting my name. My kudan comes out and transforms into his fighting form. He looks the same but is much big and has red wings on his back and six tails. Darkness begins to cloud my vision and my brain is going muddy. I feel my kudan take out the henchman and then turn to me with a worried look. I look over at Fai and find him staring at me with a shocked expression. I smile and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks Everyone for all the support. I have a question though. One, should i go by the manga or anime? Both are different and i am not sure which one i should do. There are Pictures of what Luna and her kudan look like in my profile. I do not own any of the pictures. Please continue to comment. I love the feedback. This is just a filer. i wanted it to be longer but i have been swamped with college work for the last few months and have not been able to update.**_

_**i will only do the disclaimer once. I do not own any Tsubasa characters. I only own Luna.**_

**Fai's POV**

I was watching Kuro-rin fight with some gang member that had challenged Syaoran when I feel a force push me to the ground. Looking up I see Luna-chan get hit by an attack that was meant for me. Blood starts to flow down from her side and it changes her blue outfit purple. I hear everyone shout her name but, I just stare. Why would she do that? Why would she push me out of the way? Why would she get hurt for me? _Why?_ We only just met her and she is already getting hurt by me.

I see her fall to the ground. Running over, I can see her kudan running over too. He is powerful and beautiful. Blood covers the ground; her blood covers the ground. I carefully pick her up and soon am soaking with her blood. She is dying. I can't do anything. Why? Why can I never do anything? It is my fault. _My fault!_ The others are running over. Kurogane is here first. He lifts up Luna's shirt looking at the wound that mars her skin. I will not look down. I refuse to look at her wound. If I do it will make this all seem too real. Why do I care so much about Luna even though I only met her today? Why do I feel like I know her?

I hear Kurogane suck in a breath. Is her wound so bad that even the cold ninja will cringe in disgust? I look over at Luna's kudan and it is like looking in a mirror. I can see the pain that its master must be feeling. It suddenly looks at me. I was so startled that I almost dropped Luna. Kurogane looked over at Luna's kudan too. How is the kudan still here even though its master is unconscious? Her kudan reaches its nose out to me and presses it against my fore head then my chest right over my heart. The nose was cold and wet and it leaves my skin with goose bumps. As its nose leaves my chest, a shocking wave goes through my body and imagines pass through my head. I see Luna's necklace. It is a large red gem that is nestled within wings that fold around it. Her pendant is the main picture. It then moves to a symbol being drawn on her stomach.

Reaching out, I grab Luna's necklace without looking down and hold it. I then move my hand over to her wound. Hovering just above the still gushing injury, I began to draw the symbol that appeared in my mind. I still refused to look down. A soft blue light starts to glow around Luna and I can feel her healing. The blue light fades and I look down.

Her wound is gone! The dress is still purple from the fresh blood but the injury itself is no longer there. How is this possible? I was not performing magic. I did not feel it coursing through me like it would have if I was casting. What was it?

Luna slowly regains color in her face and I know that she will be okay. I feel her kudan nudge my shoulder. Looking up again, I can see that it is no longer in pain which mean Luna is not in pain either.

"We should get her to Sora-chan's house," Kurogane says while slow reaching out to Luna.

"NO!" Kurogane suddenly stops and looks up. He is shocked that I yelled and so am I, but I don't want anyone to touch her but me right now. "No", I say more calmly. "I will carry her back." I give Kurogane one of my fake smiles as I get up with Luna still in my arms and begin to walk to Sora's place.

**Luna's POV**

I slowly feel myself waking up. I am surprised that I don't feel any pain. If my memory serves me right, I should be in immense pain right now. So why aren't I?

"How is she doing Fai?"

"I think she should be awaking up soon."

"That's good to hear. Luna-chan is very strong person so there is not much to worry about."

"Thank you."

Something warm is next to me. I feel so cold right now. Why? Slowly I open my eyes to see blue eyes staring at me with worry. It's Fai that feels so warm.

"Luna-chan you are wake. It's good to see you so. You gave us all quite a scare." Fai reaches over and slow pulls the blanket closer to me.

I shiver and realize that I am still very cold.

Fai looks at me with a slight frown. "Are you cold Luna-chan?" I nod my head. "I'll go get you another blanket then."

As Fai wakes out, Arashi walk in with some new clothes. Fai nods to her and explains that I am cold and that he is getting another blanket. He continues out as Arashi kneels down by me.

"You gave that boy quite a scare Luna-chan or should I say hime." I just glare at her. "I did not forget that you hate that title but it is still your birth right so do not complain. Someone has to remind you."

I slowly sit up while still glaring. "Arashi-chan I am not in my world and so am not princess."

She looks at me and says, "That may be true but, you are highly know in many worlds and as such you deserve to be treated with like royalty even if you are not in your own world."

Shaking my head I continue. "Arashi-chan, I do not deserve it. I may be of such high rank but, I am still just a girl. Changing topics, Syaoran-san is looking for Sakura-san's feathers correct." Arashi nods. "I know I am going to be asked by Yuuko-chan to look for the feathers with them. She will have to pay a price for this to happen. I am not sure what that price should be yet but I will think on that matter. Now are those clothes for me?"

Right when I said this Fai came in with a blanket in his arms. He looks at me then quickly blushes and runs out the room. I look down to see that I have no clothes on. Blushing deep red, I use my powers and close the door quickly and then grab the clothes from Arashi. "You could have told me I was naked!" Arashi just giggles at me.

This is so embarrassing. It just had to be Fai.

The clothes that Arashi gave me were a simple t-shirt and jeans. It was only for me to go home and then change there. Arashi and I walked out of the room and into the room the others were in. I look over to Fai and see that he cannot stop blushing or even look at me. I wonder what he would say if he knew who I was? Oh well.

"Luna-san it is so good to see you awake." Syaoran said this.

"Mokona was really scared for Luna-chan!" Mokona bounced into my arm as it said this.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to worry any of you. I just didn't want Fai-san to get hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You Everlastingice277 for replying to my question about if i should go by the manga or the anime. I'm sorry this took so long but i was trying to finish this world. Each world I want to try and finish in two to three chapters so it will take me a little longer then most to finish. Please review! I love the comments.**

"Why?"

I look over at Fai again and tilt my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Fai also tilted his head to the side and smiled his fake smile. "Why did you save me? We do not even know each other and yet you almost died to save me. Me. A complete stranger." His voice held a tone of hatred.

Whether that hatred is for me or for the guilt he may be feeling in still answered him. "How do you know that we are strangers? We could be great friends and you not even know it and even if we are not friends, you needed my help and I was not going to let you get hurt."

Fai just gave a small frown and sat down next to Sakura. He did not say anything else to me.

I walked over to Sakura and Syaoran and sat down next to the princess. "Mokona, Syaoran. Is this the hime that I have heard about? The one with the missing feathers?"

Mokona wriggled in my arms and said, "Yeap! Sakura-Chan is missing her feathers and all of us are looking for them! THAT'S RIGHT! Yuuko-chan wanted to talk to you Luna-chan. Let me call her!" Mokona was about to jump out of my arms when I grabbed Mokona mid-jump.

"Mokona-Chan let me take a look at Sakura-hime first. Of course only if Syaoran-Chan approves." I turn and look up at Syaoran to see him nod his head in approval.

I carefully place Mokona on the floor and move my hand to hover over Sakura's head. A small blue light shines from my hand as I examine her. Slowly I move my hand down until it hovers over Sakura's chest. There the blue light shines brighter. "She has lost her memories and they have scattered to the different worlds. You are traveling to obtain these feathers that hold her memory yes?" Syaoran nods his head again. "She is still very cold for only one feather has been returned. If you would like Syaoran, I can help her by making the feather stronger but only if you will allow it."

Syaoran looks at his princess then turns to me. "What will it do?"

"It will warm her up some more then when you find another feather there will be a great probability that she will wake up."

"Then do it. Please if it will help the princess then I am willing to try anything." He said.

I nodded and turned to the princess. Carefully I pull out the only feather she has and turn to Syaoran. "I need you to think of all the memories you have of her. All of the happy memories and then I am going to use the energy to from your memories to make her only one stronger. This will allow the next feather to hopefully have enough power to help her wake up. Are you ready?"

Syaoran nods his head. I place my other hand on his head and begin to transfer the energy from Syaoran's memories to Sakura's. It only takes a small five minutes. The feather is now white but with a golden glow around it instead of a pink one.  
>"There I'm done now. Now before I came in what were you talking about?" I ask as I sit against the wall next to Fai. Fai slowly inches toward me. I'm guessing he is hoping I don't see. Oh well.<p>

Arashi answered, "We were just disgusting how the kudans are gods that watch over everyone in this country and how it is better that the feather landed here than in a war infested country."

I lean against the wall and settle down for a long talk. Mokona bounced back into my arms and settled down while also leaning against me. "Yes it is fortunate that the feather landed here. I have been to many worlds were war rules all and leaves many people dead or even worse alive. So please do not take this place likely. Reveal in the small peace of this country. It might be the last peaceful country you see."

Fai turns to me and asks, "You said that is it worse to be alive in a world full of war then it is to be dead. Why? One would think that you should consider yourself lucky to be alive after all the death around you."

"That is true but only if there is an end to the war. Some worlds do not ever stop fighting so there is no peace and the living is left in fear and despair. In such worlds death is considered a blessing." I replied while looking down at Mokona.

There is silence for a small while when Mokona jumped up while still in my arms. "Stop being so sad! Mokona don't like when everyone is sad!"

"You are right Mokona. Sorry for bringing it up." I said while giving a small smile. Mokona just smiled its usual smile.

Arashi spoke next to Mokona. "So Mokona, you felt the feather, but you lost it."

"Yeah." Mokona signed.

"If it's just there, or someone just had it, then we can follow what was felt," Arashi said. Both Fai and Syaoran looked at Arashi in shock and wonder. "But isn't it in something that appears and disappears?"

"Ha! Like a kudan!" asked Syaoran.

"True, if it is a kudan, it can appear and disappear." Said Fai.

Kurogane still had scratches on him from his battle so I created a very small sphere of blue light and sent it behind him while he said, "If the kudan disappears the feather's presence will also disapper." Suddenly all of Kurogane's wounds healed. He started to freak out while Fai and I giggled softly. Fai saw what I had done before and knew what I had done.

After Kurogane realized that it was one of us that had healed him, Kurogane started to yell and scream at us while Fai and I continued to laugh now along with Mokona.

"Sakura-hime's feather is in a kudan but, I don't know whose kudan it's in." Syaoran's sudden comment stopped all of us from laughing anymore.

I know Sora wanted to make Syaoran feel better so he replied, "But, we know it has to be a strong kudan."

"How do you know that?" asked Kurogane as he moved back to his pervious seat.

"Sakura-san's pieces of her memories are like really strong crystals of her spirit. Kudan's are things that control the spirit. If that spirit is strong, then the kudan will get stronger." Arashi had just walked in with some drinks and I remembered that healing makes me really thirsty.

As I was talking a sip of my water, Fai started to talk. "So for now, finding someone who has a strong kudan is a pathway to Sakura-Chan's feathers." I do not agree. They do not know as much as I do about kudans. I know that it is possible for a kudan to become very strong if its master is in danger but I won't say anything. It will only crash their hopes.

Sora stands up and says that Fai and Kurogane need to help with dinner and I know that it is now time for me to go back to my apartment. I stand up and let Mokona go over to Fai as the three begin to walk to the kitchen with Sora. I head to the door and am about to open it when Arashi lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? It's dark out and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Turning I say, "It's ok. I have to pack up some things before I leave this world. If you are truly worried then I'll just have my kudan stay out with me." I walk outside and have my kudan come out in attack mode. Arashi waves goodbye. Soon I arrive at my apartment. My kudan returns to me and I slip into a simple nightgown.

**The Next Day: **

I had woken up this morning late and could not go to Arashi and Sora's for breakfast so instead I began to look for Sakura's feather. This town is so big and with so many people that it will be hard to find the right kudan. Today I decided to dress into something that was a little easier to move in. I am wearing a strapless dark purple tube top that cuts off just below my bust with black skinny jeans that starts at my mid-drift. I also am wearing a black leather jacket, silver studded belt, and black heeled boots with silver buckets going down the sides. My pendant is hanging from my neck and I have silver wing earrings on.

In the distance I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Syaoran. Running over I can see the boy from yesterday with his kudan and the rest of the group hanging near a bridge. "Hey!" I yell while waving my left hand in the air. Mokona starts to jump up and down on Syaoran's should while screaming my name.

Fai smiles at me and this one I can see is not as fake as it usually is. Then his expression turns to shock then his face heats up. I look over at the other boys and can see their faces are the same.

"Luna-chan. What are you wearing?" asks Fai.

"This is my clothing wear when I need to be comfortable and move around easily."

"But does it have to be so revealing? And what is that on your stomach?"

I look where Fai had pointed and saw my wolf print tattoo that was just below my belly button. "That is a tattoo that is a tradition in my home to get at a certain age. When we become adults in the eyes of our families, we are allowed to get a tattoo anywhere on our bodies to show our ascension into adulthood. This is not that tattoo. This means something else to me and I will not tell you. So have any of you had any luck."

Syaoran shakes his head and says, "Not yet."

Masayoshi looks at me and says as well, "Syaoran-san said that I could help again today."

Before I could say anything a big gust of wind and a giant bird grabbed Masayoshi and Mokona and fly off. An envelope was dropped by the bird. Syaoran opened it and a letter that said _I'll be waiting at the Hanshin Palace _was written on a piece of paper that had music notes on it.

Syaoran turned to Fai and Kurogane and said, "Fai-kun! Kurogane-kun! Look at this!"

I could tell that the two did not understand Syaoran at all but I could. Syaoran continued to try to talk to Fai and Kurogane but soon realized that none of them could understand each other. It was quite funny. I understood them all and they forgot to ask if I understood any of them. Standing next to Fai, I begin talking to him. "_So what do you think they are talking about?"_

"_Luna-Chan! You can understand me?"_

"_Yeap!"_

"_What could cause this? The only thing different is…Mokona!" _Fai says that at the same time as Kurogane and Syaoran do. It was quite funny.

We all follow Syaoran to the palace. Running out of the subway, I can see Mokona and Masayoshi on the top of the palace hanging from some thin rope. While the three boys were talking about how Mokona is a translator, I walked on to the palace. Up on the high floor of the palace I could see Primera sitting on the rail close to Mokona and Masayoshi. I ducked behind the palace and began my climb up from the backside of the building. In the front I could hear the other confront Primera and her rant about how she wanted to capture Syaoran. I rolled my eyes and continued on up.

Battle could be heard from the front of the palace as Primera battled one of the boys. Her singing just drives me crazy. I hate her voice. I come to a point where I can see the front. Primera had transformed her kudan and was about to attack Fai!

Not wasting any time, I ran off the roof and leaped off the edge. My kudan flew out from my chest, transformed, and hovered under me while in mid-air. I mounted him then raced off to catch Fai. He had closed his eyes and just before the attack could reach him, I appeared in front of Fai and grabbed his arm. Swing Fai onto the back of my kudan, we flew away from the attack. The others were screaming Fai's name; I guess the blast covered my rescue. From there I had my kudan fly over to a tree.

By this time Fai had opened his eyes and saw that I was the one who saved him. "You are always saving me. I wish you would stop. I do not want you to get hurt again." I said nothing. "At least allow me to save you as many times as you save me so that way we can be equal."

"Fai. I'll agree to that but only if the situation call for it." I looked over my shoulder at Fai as he nodded in agreement. The others had finally noticed that Fai was okay and not hurt at all.

"Fai-kun!" yelled Syaoran.

"I'm fine", Fai said back. "I didn't know that her kudan can transform! Looks like when she's using her kudan to fight me, Mokona didn't feel anything which means that Sakura's feathers aren't nearby." I nodded my head in agreement.

We all turned our heads as we heard Primera start to laugh. "So? Surrender already? If you surrender what am I going to do? Now it's your little friend "Syaoran"'s turn!"

"Trouble-some chick, Syaoran has some important things he needs to do! Anyways, I want to end this battle myself!" Fai said over my shoulder.

I helped Fai off my kudan and then flew higher into the sky. Down below Primera started to yell again. "If that's what you want! Then….you have to beat me first!" She said the last part as an attack.

Fai dodged the attack and then ran up the letter that were formed to Primera and pushed her onto the roof. He said something to her and then she screamed into her mike causing a big explosion resulting in Masayoshi losing his balance and almost falling off the roof but he was soon caught by Shougo's kudan.

"What do you think you are doing, Primera-Chan?" he asked. Over on the roof Mokona made the face for when he sensed a feather. "You're a pain. Idol! What happened with you concert?" I could see Syaoran thinking that Shougo most likely had the feather but I didn't think so. Masayoshi's kudan showed up before Shougo's did and his kudan was there the first time Mokona sensed it too. I know he must have the feather. While Shougo argued with Primera and then started to fight with Syaoran, I made my way over to Masayoshi.

I had my kudan fly over to where Masayoshi was on the roof with Mokona. I jumped off my kudan and had it stay close just in case I needed him. Standing next to Masayoshi and Mokona, we watched as Syaoran and Shougo fought. Masayoshi was cheering on Syaoran and got really into the fight. I could see that this kid is really loyal and very strong for even though he is a fan of Shougo's, he is cheering for Syaoran instead. I'll have to talk to Shougo before we leave. One attack hit the palace roof and caused me to slip off and get separated from Masayoshi. He tried to save Primera and in doing so caused his kudan to grow taller than the palace. My kudan flew under me in a swoop dive before flying us in front of Masayoshi's kudan. We waited for it to catch its master. Mokona had made its special face when Masayoshi's kudan appeared which confirmed my suspicion about the feather being in Masayoshi's kudan.

Below I could see the boys talking about how the feather was in Masayoshi's kudan the entire time. Suddenly the kudan started blasting things with some sort of laser that came out of his mouth. I wasn't able to move fast enough and it hit me dead on. The attack was so powerful that it caused my kudan to return to my chest and left me falling from the sky.

"Luna!" I heard someone yelling. I felt nothing which was not a good sign. The next thing I know is darkness.

I soon wake up to find Fai staring at me intently with a worried face. Kurogane was just behind him looking indifferent. "How long was I out?"

Fai signed. "Not long Luna-chan. Syaoran-Chan just got the feather out of Masayoshi-san's kudan." It suddenly started to rain. Fai helped me stand up but stayed close just in case something should happen. I saw Syaoran holding one of Sakura's feathers and knew that the battle was over.

We all ran back to Arashi's and Sora's place. Once there we could see both people outside cleaning. "You're back Syaoran-kun. How are you? Why are you so happy?"

Syaoran ran past them as he shouted, "I found on of Sakura's feathers!" He continued to run to Sakura's room. Fai, Kurogane, and I made it just when Sakura woke up and asked Syaoran who he was. All of us stayed outside the room and waited for the right moment for us to introduce ourselves. Syaoran and Sakura proceeded to talk and I could tell the Syaoran's heart continued to break as he explained what happened to Sakura. It is a heavy price he had to pay.

Fai walked in and introduced himself, Kurogane, and Mokona to Sakura. Syaoran walked out in to the rain. Following him, I stayed in the shadows waiting for the right time to talk to him. I could tell that he is crying. The kudans all appeared around him to shelter him from the rain. At this, I made my move.

Walking over, I grabbed Syaoran and pulled him into a hug. "Syaoran-kun. It is okay to cry, but do not let the sadness of the price you had to pay burden your heart. This is a fresh start. As we continue this journey, you will make new memories with Sakura-hime. I know that you love her deeply and that she is your most important person but, understand that a relationship like that cannot truly be forgotten. If you stay by her side and smile then everything will turn out okay. You are not alone. You have Fai-kun, Kurogane-san, Mokona-Chan, and Sakura-hime all with you. So cry out all your sadness and let the rain wash away your grief. Start a new life and protect the ones you love." I pulled Syaoran closer as I felt his shoulder begin to shake. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and cried out all his tears.

After a few minutes, he stopped crying and said, "Will you not be there? You said that everyone else will be there for me but, what about you?"

"Do you want me to be?" He nodded his head. "Then I will be but, first I need to talk with Yuuko-chan."

We both headed back inside to find Sakura playing with Mokona. She had this sleepy look on her face and I could tell that she is still weak from not having enough feathers. Syaoran grabbed my arms just before we finished walking inside and squeezed it. It was a silent thank you for helping with Sakura and for giving him the support outside.

Meanwhile, Sakura had glanced up. She froze when her eyes landed on me. Sakura gasped then tackled me to the ground. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she squeezed to the point it was hard to breath. Quickly she let go and look straight in to my eyes and said, "You're the girl that was in my dream!"

We all looked at her in shock. Why did she have a dream about me?

Mokona decided at that moment to talk. "Luna-Chan! Have you decided if you are going to come with us?"

Slowly I stand up while carefully bringing Sakura with me. "Yes I have. Syaoran-kun wants me to come. What about you guys? Your opinions matter too." Everyone nods their heads. "Then I guess that settles it. Mokona-Chan can you call Yuuko-chan for me?"

Mokona was just about to call Yuuko when Kurogane interrupted. "Wait one moment! I want to know how you know Tomoyo-hime and what that message said!"

Looking at Kurogane, I could tell that he wouldn't let this go without an answer first. So, I answered him. "I know Tomoyo-hime because we are really good friends. We meet a long time ago and became instant friends. Her and I give each other advice and listen to one another's problems. She has told me much about you. And in regards to the message she sent, well you can see for yourself, but be warned that the image you are about to see is not the real hime."

I pulled out my communicator, which looked like a small disk with a white crystal in the middle, and placed it on the ground. A keyboard like image appeared in front of me and I pressed the button to repeat the message.

A transparent image of Tomoyo-hime sprung for the device. She began to talk. "My dear friend, I know at this moment that you are probably doing something. I hope that you have found Kurogane-kun and met him. Please I know it is a lot to ask but can you stay with him and help him learn the true meaning of strength. If anyone can do it, it's you Luna-chan. Please help him. With all the love in the world, your friend Tomoyo."

"DOES SHE THINK THAT I CANNOT TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Kurogane screamed as he turned to me.

"No, she knows you can take care of yourself. She just wants someone to help you so that you can get back to her faster." Kurogane calmed down after I said that. Turning to Mokona, it contacted Yuuko by having a picture of her projected from the jewel on its head.

"Luna-Chan, I was wondering when I would get to speak with you." Yuuko said. "I have a wish that I want granted."

Kurogane chose to interrupt again. "Why can't you grant your own wish witch?"

I turn my head to him and answer, "Because she only has the power to grant the wishes of others not herself. So she comes to me to grant her wishes and like her clients, she too must pay a price." I look back at Yuuko and continue. "So, what is your wish?"

"I wish for you to accompany this group on their quest for the girl's feather. That is my wish." She replied.

"That is a big wish. Your price will be great but, you will not pay it now. Understand that at an appropriate time I will have you pay the price." Yuuko nodded her head in agreement. "Then your wish is granted. I will journey with this group and search for the feathers."

With that Yuuko ended the conversation and her image faded into nothing. Mokona jumped in to my arms while Sakura came up and hugged my again. "You are coming. I'm so happy. My name is Sakura. What is yours?"

"My name is Luna. May I just call you Sakura?"

"Yes as long as I can call you Luna." She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah! Luna-Chan is now part of the group! Let's celebrate by eating!" said Fai. He had walked up to me and threw his arms around my shoulders in a back breaking hug. I returned the hug back. It's been so many years since I last hugged Fai that I truly miss it. We ate dinner and then headed to bed.

The next morning, I awoke leaning on something that was very warm. Turning I saw that I was laying against Fai. His coat was wrapped around my shoulders and his right arm was draped on my waist. He was still asleep so I just snuggled back into his side and waited for everyone else to wake up. Fai moved a little but only to pull me closer. A few minutes later the boys woke up and we got ready. I wore the same outfit I had yesterday. Once we were all ready, we left to go meet Masayoshi at the restaurant from the other day. We left Sakura at the house to rest some more before we had to leave. We meet Masayoshi and settle down to eat. Kurogane and Mokona began fighting over food with their chop-sticks.

Masayoshi and Syaoran were talking, while I helped Fai learn how to use chop-sticks. "Masayoshi-kun, thank you for your help!" said Syaoran.

"My kudan and I. We are always so weak! That's why…That's why…I'm very glad that I could return the feather back to you." Masayoshi had begun crying but looked really happy.

Fai and I just smiled. While Syaoran continued to thank Masayoshi. "Don't always think you are weak! If you don't have a strong kudan that doesn't mean you are not strong! To be able to use all your might on someone else's behalf, that's a wonderful strength as well."

"Masayoshi-kun. I have been to a country where strength is judged by your will to fight for what you believe in. You have a very strong will. I talked with a friend of mine and he wants to teach you the right way to protect those important to you if you want." I said looking over at the kid.

Masayoshi had tears running down his checks as he said, "Thank you…thank you for telling me those things!"

"Masayoshi-kun, the friend that I was talking about is here."

Just then Shougo approached the table. "Yo!"

"Shougo-san!" shouted Masayoshi.

Shougo sat down and ordered some food. "How's your injury? Feel better now? Syaoran-kun."

"Yeah! I'm sorry for having to end the battle halfway through…" Syaoran said.

"Nah! It's ok…you had no choice under that situation. And besides, it was clear that I lost that battle…How much longer are you planning to stay in Hanshin?"

"We have to go onto the next world…No! I mean the next country!" Syaoran replied.

"I see." said Shougo. "I didn't just want to battle you; I was planning to show you around this place!" Shougo shook Syaoran's hand then Syaoran turned to shake Masayoshi's hand.

All of us left and waved good-bye to the gang and Masayoshi. I saw Shougo wink at me and then head over to Masayoshi. Seeing this, I knew everything was going to be okay. On the way home Kurogane stopped and asked me to buy a book for him.

At Arashi and Sora's place, Sakura had finally waked up and we all changed into our travel clothes and got ready to leave.

"So you are leaving?" Sora asked us.

"Yeah." said Syaoran.

Sora began his fake crying. "Leaving so soon! You never even got a chance to taste the collaboration cooking of love form my honey and I!"

"Are you alright Sakura?" I asked.

She said, "Yeah…I just feel a bit sleepy."

Kurogane gave Syaoran some advice and then we turned to Mokona as it got ready to transport us. Its wings spread out and we shouted our good-byes to Arashi and Sora. Just before we left I sent one of my own feathers to Arashi. Then it was the vortex and we said our good-byes to our kudans. Mine howled as we traveled to the next world.

**Sooooo. Luna misses all the action! First with Kurogane's battle now with Syaoran's! Will she continue to miss all the important battles? Or will she play a big role in one of them so! Read to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

The tunnel we were in slowly started to open to the next world. In the opening we could see a lot of people doing something. Seeing so many people gave me a very bad feeling; never the less, I prepared myself for landing. Good thing I did too cause we landed right in the middle of a market place full of food and people.

As I was turning to get a good look where we were, a large thing fell on top of me. Whatever this thing was, it was heavy and soft. Looking up I found myself gazing into the blue eyes of Fai who was only a few millimeters away from my face. I could feel his breath tickle me as he breathed out. My body grew hot with how close we were and the intimate position we were in. Fai slowly got off of men and once up, held his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to my feet as the blush I knew was on my face retreated. Glancing at Fai's face again, I could see hints of pink on his face too as he tilted his head to the side and smiled. He was going to say something but was interrupted by Kurogane.

"Eh?" he looked around at the market place. "Where are we now?" Kurogane asked.

Fai answered with, "Wah! Everyone is looking at us!" His answer showed that he was our event. It was saddening that he could easily brush off what happened.

"Mokona is the center of the attention." It said. The area was covered with people who were all staring at us with different expressions. Many were looking at me with disgust and I could hear them muttering things like: "how can she wear such revealing clothing?", "she must be some noble man's mistress", and "what a tart! Make sure the children do not see her!" I just ignored them.

Suddenly a big, ugly man wearing a weird hat came marching up to us. "Who the hell are you?" None of us answered him. We didn't need to. Our business was our own. I crossed my arms, kept my back straight, and glared at this man. He in return glared at me until his eyes wondered down to my outfit. He eyed my hungrily and then started at my chest. My chest was not huge but not quite "normal" either. I was a good C almost D cup. Suddenly I feel someone tense up next to me. Looking over, I see Fai with a very scary glare on his face. The ugly hat-man noticed that no one was going to answer, so he grabs the person closest to him which happened to be Sakura.

"Answer me! Where did you come from?" This stupid man made the wrong move. Both Syaoran and I react at the same time. Syaoran kicks hat-man in the face and I pull Sakura to me and wrap me arms around her in a protective embrace. The others of our party applaud Syaoran for his kick while I wonder why he even let hat man get that close to Sakura.

Hat-man made a loud crash as he landed on his ass. He lost his hat during his flight and now his face was bruised and bloodied. I think his new look looks much better. Hat-man's henchmen started to crowd around us as their leader slowly got back on his feet. Hat-man got really anger and started to shout at us saying things like "did you realize who you just kicked?" and a bunch of other bull about him. I can't take him seriously with his face like that. Syaoran stayed in front of Sakura and I as the men got closer. I pulled Sakura closer to me as I started to power up my magic to fight when I felt Fai come closer. He was right behind me and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as breath in and out.

"STOP!" A voice called from the roofs. All of us turned and saw a little girl with black hair, dark green eyes and an outfit of a shirt and skirt with pants on underneath. I loved the color scheme she had with the pinks and oranges. It really mad her hair and eyes shine but now is not the time for such things.

This girl continued to yell at hat-man. "Don't mess around with people you don't know! You dumbass!" I liked this girl already.

I know I'm supposed to be all regal and poised but these three did not know who I am so to hell with it. I want to be myself.

Hat-man called out the word Chunhyang, so I'm guessing that is the girl's name. "Who did you just call 'dumb'?"

"Besides you…who else is dumb around here?" Wow Chunhyang really hit the mark with hat-man.

"You little!" Hat-man was really angry. It made his face all red and uglier. His henchmen tried to save his honor by yelling out how hat-man was the son of some ryanban guy.

Sensing the battle wouldn't happen; I reached out to Syaoran and tugged on his sleeve. "Here take Sakura. I don't think we are going to fight right now." He nodded as he took Sakura and kept her close.

As the people continued to argue, I began putting away the food we had landed on. Before I could pick up one piece it was snatched away by a couple with disdain written on their faces. "Don't touch our food you little whore. We don't want your germs all over it." With that said the couple began picking up the food and glaring at me every chance they could. I wasn't bothered with this so I walked back to Sakura. She had this sad look on her face as she looked at me. I couldn't think of what could make her so sad. I'll ask her later.

Suddenly I heard hat-man say, "How dare you say something like that about my father! You should know that will happen if you say something against the ryanban! Chunhyang!" Looking at Chunhyang I could see her shaking and clenching as she tried to control her anger so I did the only thing I could think of.

Something that the group does not know is that besides magic I can do other things too, one being able to move things with my mind: telekinesis.

With this I moved some of the softer fruit on the ground and threw them at hat-man. His face was priceless. He was covered in sticky juice and pieces of fruit but I still didn't feel like it was enough. Across the street I could see a couple of chickens pecking at the ground. Perfect! Just a thought was all it took to have the chickens flying over and landing on hat-man's face. He began running in a little circle screaming like a baby. Once the chicken left all you could see on hat-man's face was chicken feathers and little scratches.

I couldn't take it anymore. I busted out laughing and doubled over while holding my stomach. Around me I heard others laughing as well.

Mokona jumps on my head. While still laughing it says, "Mokona is so happy! It has been a long time since Luna-chan last laughed so hard." I grab Mokona and slowly stand up.

Looking over I saw hat-man looking very angry and glaring at me. "I will come back for revenge! So watch out!" With that he and his posse run off.

The others saw that fruit and stuff had been knocked down so they begin to pick it up. I would help but the people are still glaring at me with disgust. I wonder if it's my clothes? I'll change when I find a suitable hiding place and change. Leaning against the wall Chunhyang jumped off, I wait for everyone to finish. Here and there I hear people talking about some group coming the save them. Stupid. It's their land they need to choose what they want to happen to it. If they have the will there is a way. While I was thinking, Chunhyang had grabbed Sakura and ran off with the boys following close behind. This left me with the hateful villagers that started to throw fruit at me.

"Go away! We don't want your filth here!" many were yelling at this and other mean things.

I need to change. This is so stupid! I'm still a virgin and plan to stay that way for a long time. Running, I looked for a place to change my clothes. After running around for some time, I found a back alley that was secluded enough for me to change. I touched my necklace and imaged the new clothes that I wanted.

A blue high collar kimono with black lining and swirls came to mind. It had slits that came up to mid-thigh. Under, I wore skin-tight black short-shorts with black socks that reached my just above my knees. There was only 2 inches of skin showing between my shorts and socks. The shoes are only black flats with no designs on them.

Suddenly my body started to glow a white color. It became so bright that if someone was walking by they would not be able to see my body. The light slowly started to fade and there I stood with my new clothes.

_Yes, _I thought. _Now all I need to do is find everyone else._


	5. AN

Hey everyone,

A quick note. I need to know if you guys would like short chapters that are posted sooner, like 1,000 words at the least, or longer chapters but later updates? Tell me what you want cause depending on that, my next update will be different.

Also, sorry I have been late with the updates. College is a lot of work and between school, my new job, and me moving out of state during the summer, I'm bogged down in work and have little time to write.

So, give my your opinions and my next chapter will be every soon. Tell me what you think so far

Thanks

Wolf's Dark Rose Angel


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey thank you everyone who told me to make the chapters longer. This one is not as long as i would have liked but i wanted it to stop where its at. Also, there is a very good reason why everyone is treating Luna so badly and simply it is the way she dresses. Think of the outfit she was wearing when she entered the world...a lot of skin was showing and that is kinda of a no no in this world. Don't worry they'll have a really good slap in the face soon...hopefully.**

**Please review. i love to hear what all of you think. PLEASE TELL ME IF LUNA STARTS BEING A MARY-SUE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! i don't mean for her to be but tell me if she is and i'll fix it.**

**I have another story starting soon called "Living Light" it's a kingdom hearts rikuxoc.**

**Thank you!**

It wasn't hard to find the others. Mokona always gives off this feel that is easy for me to find. I'm the only one, who can sense Mokona through this feeling, which comes very in handy and I don't have to yell for it. Also, Fai's magic is really easy for me to find as well. Since we have such a history together and were so close, I developed an acute feel for his magic. He also still has my feather I gave him all those years ago, which is an even better way for me to track him. I found the gang in a little hut that must belong to Chunhyang. It's cozy with an open patio and walls surrounding it. Inside I can hear the gang and Chunhyang talking. None of them seem to have noticed that I'm gone. Even Mokona doesn't realize it.

_How sad. I'm forgotten. Why does this make my chest ache? Why does it ache from this fact? I hardly know them, except for Fai, but he too has forgotten all about me. Maybe I should have refused Yuuko's wish? Maybe this was the wrong choice? I'm not supposed to be a part of this group._

_So why did I join? I want to stop Fei Wong Reed but, should I be here in the group? I could stop him myself by gathering Sakura's feathers separately from the gang and return them when I have a lot and no one is watching. It would be simple. I'm powerful enough to leave right now. If I did this though, Yuuko's wish would be non-void and it would be the first of any wish I have taken that I could not complete. No, I can't do that now but still, maybe I should have stayed in Hanshin. _

I walk to the sliding door. Before I can knock, a feeling takes over my being. What is this? It's magic but, it has so much disdain and anger in it that I can easily tell that the person who wields this magic is very evil. I have met my share of evil people and even though this feeling is not the worse I have felt before, it puts me on edge. This force feels like it is heading to this direction. But why?

Suddenly, a fierce wind starts to pick up. What is this? I can feel magic in this wind. Is this the sinister magic I felt earlier? It has a faint feel of Sakura's feathers. Could someone be using the feather to enhance their own magic? Possible. We saw it in Hanshin when the kudan used the feather to make become more powerful.

_Forget knocking,_ I slam open the door to see everyone being blown in different directions. My hair is being whipped all over the place. The wind is too strong! It knocks me off balance and I go flying. A hand grabs my arm, pulls me to them and wraps their arms around my waist to steady me. This gives me a moment to think. I gotta do something! Softly I whisper, _**"Great winds, quiet thy selves and seek peace with the spirits. Calm thy selves to still breezes of gentle caresses and return your rage back at those who cause it." **_Soft white light beings to surround me and everyone; soon the wind dies down and I blow it straight back at the person who sent it. Take that! Hahaha.

**Over in the castle:**

"Father, you did it?"

"Yes" said a man with long brown robes that covers his fat stomach. His ears reached his shoulder and keep back his gray hair. His face his old with wrinkles and age spots. A long mustache and goatee shape his thin lips and square mouth. His forehead carries markings and also, keeps his hair from his face. This man stands next to hat-man.

"A taste of my secret art!" says the father. This man is the Ryanban.

"But, who are those people, father?" asks hat-man. "Could they be the real Amenosa and what about that girl with the white hair? Who is she?" The hat-man looks at the girl with lust. _I wonder who she has worked with before. She is obviously a royal mistress by the way she dressed earlier. So much skin. _Hat-man shivers with his contained lust.

"Oh well. Even if they are the real Amenosa, as long as I have this" the Ryanban caresses a feather that is trapped inside an orb. This feather is a soft pink with red marking on it, "I'm invincible."

Suddenly, the Ryanban's wind is blown through the room and causes a small crack to appear in the orb holding the feather. The Ryanban lost his hat and hat-man was almost de-robed.

"What was that father!" yells hat-man as he readjusts his robes. "No one should be able to control your winds except you! Who could have done this and how?"

The Ryanban looks at the orb with pure horror on his face. _What could have caused this? _He looks toward his looking-glass and see the young girl with white hair looking straight at him. _Could she have caused this?_

**Back at Chunhyang's house:**

Once the wind was gone, I could see a large hole in the roof. The poor roof. It didn't do anything to deserve such treatment. The person who grabbed me was still holding on. Slowly I turn to see who had me. When I see blue eyes I know who has me. Pointing down at his arms, I raise my eyebrows and ask the silent question of _would you please let me go?_ Fai looks down too and simply smiles at me and rubs his check against mine and says quietly, "No Luna-chan, I won't let go! You're too soft and squishy! He-He-He!" I simply zap him with some lightening and he lets go quickly while going on about how _that wasn't nice Luna-chan _and _that really hurt Luna-chan._

"Well that was annoying," I said as I walked further in to the house and started to scan everyone for injuries. Luckily, no one was hurt. I was about to introduce myself when Chunhyang started yelling.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at me and continuing. "I DON'T WANT YOUR LOT AROUND MY HOME! YOUR NOTHING BUT A ROYAL MISTRESS AND YOU PROBABLY SLEPT WITH THE RYANBAN AND HIS SON! GET OUT NOW!"

I just stood there and watched her yell. The others tried to get her to calm down but it didn't work. So, I walked outside and sat against the wall. If she doesn't want me in her house that's okay but, I will help get Sakura's feather back. Why does she hate this Ryanban and his son so much? Did they do something to her? If so, she will most likely seek revenge but, that is not the way. Revenge is never the way. All revenge leads people to do is become as cold and dark as the person they are seeking to hurt. I wanted to avenge Fai but I knew that he wouldn't want me to do that.

Inside I can hear the gang try to tell Chunhyang that I'm not like that. She won't hear of it. Since she doesn't want me here I'm going to leave. I walk away and roam around the forest since it would not be a good idea to look around the city because everyone believes I'm some high-paid mistress or something. I don't let this get me down though. Right now all I want is to enjoy the forest.

The forest is lovely. Trees are everywhere and you can tell that it has been very well looked after by the spirits that live here. Many people do not know this but there are spirits that control everything: tree spirits, bush spirits, water spirits, fire spirits, grass spirits, air spirits, etc. The most powerful spirits are the season spirits that control the changing seasons. They decide when the harvest will grow, if it will grow and what will grow. All these spirits keep the balance in the universe and they are not limited to one world. They are connected to all of the worlds. I know many of these spirits and many are my friends. None of them are here right now but I can tell that they were recently. The plants are so green and fresh spring is in the air. Right now, in my world, the spirits are gathering for the Spirits Festival which is about to take place. Soon I will have to leave the gang for a small time in order to attend. Along with my birthday is coming up and it's my coming of age party as well.

Everything is so green and alive but, it's too quiet here. Normally I would find a clearing and dance in it but because there are no animals making any sounds; not even birds singing, I will not allow myself to become distracted. What could cause the forest to be so quiet? Looking around, I try to pinpoint what could be causing the problem when I walked straight into something and fall on to my back. _What was that? _


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am soooo soooo sorry! I have been meaning to post this chapter for weeks now but i just recently moved and have been trying to find a job and apply to college. Also my aunt and cousin don't give me any peace and says that "if your not doing something that is productive then don't do it at all" so stupid! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will post as soon as i can sneak away from my aunt and cousin. **

**ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

I had just run in to a wall. An invisible wall. Letting my magic seep out, I search to test its strength and how far it covers. The wall is very powerful and spreads to cover the entire village. Right there! I can feel it. Sakura's feather is being used to make this wall and its source seems to be coming from that large castle in the middle of the village. Could Hat-man and his father be there?

Slowly I walk back to the village while keeping an ear out for anything unkind. Why would Hat-man want to put a wall up? Who does he want to keep out? While thinking I suddenly find myself back in the village and close to a battle that was raging. Who would fight in the middle of the town? Hat-man maybe?

"Syaoran-kun!" someone yells. That sounds like Sakura! What is she doing out here? Further ahead, I can see a bloody Syaoran protecting Sakura from the ugly Hat-man. Can't this guy take a rest?

I was only a block away when I hear someone go on a rant about the Amenosa coming to save everyone. It must be Chunyang. Only she feels this passionate about them and hates Hat-man as much as she does. Just rounding the corner, I see Hat-man about to attack a woman and her grandfather. Running in front of them, I grab Hat-man's hand and in one clean move crushed and shattered his wrist.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! OOOWWWWW!" Hat-man screamed.

While he screamed, I went to check if the woman and old man were okay. They both stare at me with fear and gratefulness in their eyes.

"You bitch! Whore! You will pay for this! I swear it upon my father's name." with that Hat-man run back to his father with his tail between his legs. Really is he going to continue hiding behind daddy?

Bending down I ask the woman, "Are you alright?" she merely nods her head. "Chunyang. What did he demand of these people?" I look her straight in the eye. Right now I cannot afford to act like my true self. These people need a strong person to hold on to and look at for guidance. So until someone else can do it, I will fill that role.

Chunyang doesn't answer for a minute and only stares at me with a weird look in her eye. "He wanted the ridiculous taxes that they owe! No one can afford to pay these taxes they are too high!"

Looking down I see the woman nodding her head in agreement. Slowly I pull out some money from a hidden pouch that rests under my dress. I own money that can change its currency to the world I am currently in. Softly grabbing the woman's hand, I try not to scare her as I place enough money in her hand to pay the tax and rebuild the broken parts. "It's not enough to change anything but it is something." With that I stand and walk away. If she uses the money, well good for her. If not, I hope that she can find a way to pay the tax.

As I walk away, I hear running feet and people calling my name. Turning, I see Syaoran, Sakura, and even Chunyang trying to catch up to me. I stop and wait for them to catch up.

Syaoran has a cut on his head and it is bleed profusely. "Luna-san, please wait. We explained to Chunyang who you were and she is very sorry for the way she treated you." If this is so, then I want to hear it from her. I do not say this instead I stare at Chunyang.

She bows her head and starts to apologize. "I am so very sorry. With the way you dress, I believed you to be a mistress that pleasured the Ryuban and his son. Please forgive me!"

Should I forgive her? Should I forgive this village for its harsh treatment of me? Chunyang's head is still bowed and it appears she is waiting for me to hit her or something. I raise my hand and place it on her head. She looks up with tears in her eyes. "All is forgiven." I turn and walk away.

"Wait! Please!" this was said as something grabs my hand. Turning I find Chunyang holding tightly to my hand with both of her hands. She stares at me with hope and sadness in her eyes. "Please come stay at my place! It is warmer there and it is the least I can do for how I treated you." I simply nod and follow the three of them. Looking at us you might think we are a family, with Chunyang on my left still holding me hand and Syaoran on my right with Sakura on his right. Lifting my arm I rest it over Syaoran's shoulders and gently hold Sakura's left shoulder.

When we arrived back at the house both Fai and Kurogane are waiting for us. Both seem surprised to see me holding hands with Chunyang.

Fai is the first to recover. "Welcome back! How was it?" He takes a moment to look at the sad face on Chunyang, beat-up Syaoran, and worried face of Sakura and comes to the decision that something happened. "Something….happened, I guess."

While Chunyang retold what happened with Hat-man, I pull Syaoran off to the side. "Now Syaoran-kun, you have two options so listen carefully." Syaoran nods his head in understanding. "Option one is that you will heal normally and there is a chance that your wounds will scar you. Option two is that you let me heal you quickly so you can be ready to fight again when the time comes. Which do you chose?"

"Option two. I want to be ready in case I need to fight." He nods his head again to reinforce his decision.

"Okay" Before I'm about to heal him, Sakura stops me.

"Will it hurt him?" She asks. Her hands lightly clench in fists and hover close to her mouth as if she is afraid to ask.

I shake my head. "No. All he will feel is a little warmth but that is it." Sakura smiles and lets me continue. A soft purple light starts to glow in my hand and slowly I press my hand against Syaoran's forehead. His wounds begin to close and heal. Soon it looks like he never was hurt in the first place. At I was doing this, everyone watched with wonder on their faces.

"You have healing magic as well as battle magic. You must be pretty powerful if you can do both." Comments Fai as he tilts his head to the side with that fake smile of his. Underneath that smile, I can see the worry. I do not know if his curse will activate if I use too much magic but I will not risk it. I love him too much to do that.

"Yes. I can do both but I am not very powerful." I lied. He doesn't need to know.

"So" Fai turns to Chunyang and begins where he left off. "You got beaten up by Ryanban's wind again." Chunyang just nods her head.

Of course Kurogane had to say something. "But, after getting beaten up that bad, why won't she beat up the Ryanban right now?"

"Kurogane-san, not everything can be solved through violence. Many times that is the way we want to solve things but….it will only cause things to become worse. More people will suffer through violence and all it takes is one single act of kindness to stop a war." I turn to Chunyang looking her right in the eye. "Hatred only leads to more hatred and death." With that I stand and walk outside. Outside I can still hear them as I lean against the wall. They talk about how Chunyang and other villagers fought and tried to defeat the Ryanban but were blocked by secret spells that guard the palace. That spell…I know it is fuelled by Sakura's feather. I can feel it. The same magic that surrounds and traps the village is the same that protects the palace.

Everyone continues talking about how to break into the castle but Chunyang just rejects all their ideas. She needs to gain some confidence. Chunyang then says something that grabs everyone's attention. "Syaoran received attacks from the secret weapon. From what I heard, about a year ago the Ryanban suddenly got a lot of power."

"Does it have to do with Sakura-chan's feather?" Fai asks. He knows that is does.

"It does not match. The feathers of the memories were scattered recently right?" Kurogane points and it looks like her is getting pissed.

Fai just smiles. "The dimension are different, so maybe time passes differently too?"

I slide the door open and walk back in. Crossing my arms I say, "It's true the Ryanban is using Sakura's feather and before you yell at me let me finish Kurogane-san." Kurogane looks pissed and closes his mouth. "There is a barrier that surrounds this village. It prevents anything from coming in or leaving. I know this because I ran into it. It had a feel to it that matches Sakura's feathers. The same feeling is coming from the palace. Also, time does pass differently in each dimension. The day all of you arrived at the Yuuko's shop, I arrived in Hanshin but when all of you got there I had been there for months."

"Luna-san are you sure that Sakura-hime's feather is in the palace?" I nod my head to Syaoran's question. He stands saying, "I'll go then. If the feather is at the Ryanban's…"

"WAIT!" Sakura grabs Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran-kun, you got hurt the last time…"

"I'll be fine!" Syaoran reassures her but she is still doubtful.

"But…"

"Don't worry! If the feather is really there, I will go get it for you."

Sakura slow lets go of Syaoran's arm and pulls her hands to her chest as she whispers, "Syaoran-kun…." I can see she is really starting to care for him.

"Wait a bit" Fai holds up his glove covered hand to stop Syaoran from leaving. "Do not worry. I'm not going to stop you but, Ryanban's secret powers are pretty strong, so just going there won't work. You need to at least break the spell at the entrance."

"Can you do anything?" ask Kurogane.

"Nope, not at all!" Fai says all happy. I know that is a lie. He can do it but he made that promise.

"What about you?"

I turn to Kurogane. "Yes and no"

"What the hell is that kind of answer!"

Smiling I answer, "It's simple. I do have the ability to break the spell but…it would break a promise that I made to a very important person a long time ago. So yes I can break it but, no I will not."

"Let's ask Yuuko!" yells Mokona. Mokona's jewel starts to glow and a screen appears with the image of the Yuuko.

"Ok Mokona, what is it?" In the background Chunyang starts freaking out over Mokona's special ability. Mokona starts to compliment itself while I explain the problem we are facing. "I see. So you want to break the spell and go into the palace.

"Yes", Fai says.

Yuuko looks directly at Fai. "But you don't have to ask me. Can't you use spells Fai?"

"I gave you the core of my powers."

"The tattoo that I took is the core to keep in your powers." After Yuuko says this I chance a glance at Fai and see he has a painful smile on his face.

"But still, I have a rule not to use spells without it." Now everyone glances at Fai wondering why he won't cast spells.

I hear Yuuko sigh. "Fine. I'll send you something that can break the spell of the palace but, I must get something of value."

Immediately Syaoran tried to give something up. That boy loves the princess there is no point in arguing against it but, he needs to slow down before he gives up too much.

Off to the side, Fai pulls out his staff and presents it to Yuuko. "How about this? It's used for spells but I don't use it."

"…Fine. Give it to Mokona." Mokona sucks it up only to spit out a brown ball and gives it to Syaoran.

Syaoran looks intently at the ball as it hovers in his hand. "So this is the thing that will break the secret power."

While Fai and Kurogane changed into different clothes, I started to play around. This world's magic is so light and pure. The magic here is meant to be used for good not the evil that Ryanban and Hat-man have been using it for. I have a knack for being able sense magic and quickly understand how it works. I can't use it but, it is helpful when I need to defeat a magic user. I am the only one back home who has this ability.

I wonder how everyone is doing back home? I miss then so much. My birthday is coming soon so I'll have to go back and celebrate but I don't want to leave the group….what if I controlled Mokona's power so we land in my world? Sign. I'll just have to figure it out when we get closer to the date. I really miss my youngest sister. I grab my bag and pull out the locket that my sister, Lily, and I have. Its oval with intricate lines that swirl from the outside toward the middle in the middle is a wolf's paw print. On Lily's is a humming bird but, both does the same thing.

As I opened it a picture of Lily and I floated in front. Lily is nine years old. She is one of the cutest beings in all the worlds. When she laughs her blue eyes sparkle and her rosy skin gets even redder. In this picture, I am holding her from behind while wearing a blue and black lace dress. My hair is in pigtails and a blue rose is just behind my left ear. Lily my opposite; she is wearing a pink and white dress with a bonnet that holds back her dirty blonde hair which is in pigtail. We both have big smiles on our faces as we look at the camera. Once opened a soft melody began to play:

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay__  
><em>_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go__  
><em>_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet__  
><em>_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay__  
><em>_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay__  
><em>_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay__  
><em>_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay__  
><em>

Once the lullaby finished, I close my locket and tuck it back into my bag.

"That was a lovely song. What was it? And who was the little girl in the picture?"

I was so startled that I jump. Turning, I see Fai leaning down and smiling at me. I wish that his smile would be real and not the fake that he always shows. He is wearing a light blue and white robe that covers his whole body. "The song is a lullaby that use to I sing to my youngest sister. It's called Secret Garden and the little girl in the picture is her. I miss her so much."

"Do you have a lot of family?" Fai takes a seat next to me and tilts his head in interest.

"Yeah I do. My mother is the youngest of nine and so our family is really quite big. I have two younger sisters and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. What about you?" I ask.

Fai just laughs and stares off in to space. I won't bug him on it. He just has to remember. "Can you promise me something?"

I look at him. "Depends"

"Will you promise to not get hurt on my account?" Sighing I tell him no. "Why not?"

"Because I care about you too much" and with that I walk to the gate to wait for the others.

Once we all got outside Chunyang began to argue about her coming along. "NO! I want to go the Ryanban's place too!"

Fai shakes his head. "The Ryanban's castle is under a spell. It will be very dangerous."

"I know that already! I want to come too!"

With all of Chunyang's yelling, I start to get a headache and it seems that Fai gets one too. "Hmm…that's quite a headache." Fai glances at Kurogane to get him to say something and he does but it's not very helpful.

Chunyang grabs Syaoran and pleads to be allowed to go. "Please let me come with you! I want to defeat the Ryanban! I want to avenge my mother! We'll go together! It's alright, right! Syaoran!"

Syaoran's eyes are hidden during her plea but, he rips his hand away from her. "No. You will wait here with Sakura-hime."

"No! I have to go! I need to avenge mother!" Chunyang continues to cry and scream about revenge.

I can't take it anymore. Walking over, I slap Chunyang before she can say anything more. I know everyone is staring at me in shock but how dare she. My bangs cover my eyes as I tell her as much. "How dare you Chunyang. How dare you dishonor your mother's teachings. The magic of this world is meant to one purpose and only one purpose. When you remember what it is then you can come but, until then stay here with Sakura."

We walk out of the gates and towards the castle leaving Chunyang and Sakura at the house. When we are half way there, Fai starts talking. "It's all right if we go together." He looks at Syaoran with a smile saying, "You didn't want to bring Chunyang with us because you don't want to trouble her anymore. She lets us foreigners stay in her house and yet she can't come with us."

Syaoran doesn't say anything but Kurogane does. "If we can't defeat the Ryanban, how can we face her when we get back? Anyway all we have to do is defeat those Ryanban guys.

Fai says, "And then, if the Ryanban really has Sakura-chan's feather…"

"I will take it back." Syaoran is so determined that it's a little scary. He suddenly looks at me. "Luna-san, why did you do that to Chunyang?"

I sigh before answering. "First you need to understand that I can sense the magic in worlds and am able to understand it but I can't use it. This world's type of magic is based off making others happy and helping others. Violence only make the magic weaker and less affective. Chunyang's wish for revenge is only hurting her and I know that her mother did not raise Chunyang to be like that."

"Why slap her though?"

"Because she would not listen any other way."


	8. Author's Note

Hi, so i have forgotten about this story. Being in college and moving like 2 times within a year will give a person no free time. Lately, I have noticed some people adding this story to their favorite list. I took a look back and reread my story and found many many problems with grammar and this story coming off as a Mary-Sue. Right now I have time because I don't have a job yet and there is little to do in this town when you have no friends, so with that said, I will first go through and fix my first few chapters and then add more.

Thank you,

WDRA


	9. an last

Hi everyone!

So I have begun editing the story and there will no longer be updates on this one. I will close it down after a month.

My new edited version is this s/9755452/1/Celestial-Beast

The first chapter is up and tell me what you guys think of the newer one!

Thank u!


End file.
